El primero y el ultimo
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: One-Shot K'xKula, NESTS consiguio adueñarse del mundo, esta puede ser la ultima oportunidad para demostrarse sus sentimientos


**El primero y el último**

O.O, mi primer One-Shot, lo tenía en la cabeza desde hace un mes, pero como estaba con mis otros fics, bueno al menos ya esta, muy triste pero ahí está. No me culpen amo la pareja K'xKula (mmmm estoy rezando x que se confirme la pareja XD).

_-_Comunicación por walkietalkies-

-Dialogo normal-

_-Pensamientos-_

**Nadie entendía nada, no sabían como es que no pudieron derrotarlos, se suponía que nada fallaría en el plan, sin embargo, NESTS había logrado su objetivo, dominar el mundo, no les importo que algunos agentes se rebelaran, ahora eran los dueños de todo, aun así, un equipo, un solo grupo que se hacían llamar el New Hero Team intentaban derrotarlos, desgraciadamente todos estaban en medio de una persecución, la ciudad South Town estaba siendo invadida por NESTS.**

-Rápido, debemos encontrar un escondite rápido- Les grito K' a todos

-Pero, K', es imposible, todo está en llamas, y tu sabes que Kula no resistirá- Le dijo Máxima mientras corrían

-No se preocupen por mí, lo lograremos, solo necesitamos encontrar sobrevivientes- Les dijo Kula a todos

-¡CUIDADO¡-Grito Whip mientras empujaba a Diana para recibir ella un balazo

-¡WHIP!-Grito K' totalmente enojado y dándole un megapuñetazo al agente de NESTS que le disparo

-Chicos, no se preocupen, si hasta aquí llegue, es mi destino-Dijo Whip desangrándose

-Hay no hermana, te, tenemos que curar- Dijo K' al borde del llanto

-Ay dios, ¿Diana, no puedes hacer nada?-Le pregunto Foxy a Diana

-Por desgracia no ¿Por qué no fui yo la que recibió el balazo?-Dijo Diana llorando

-Porque los amigos se protegen entre ellos-Con esto Whip dejo el mundo mientras se desangraba

-Mi único vestigio de mi pasado-Dijo K' mientras lloraba

-Hermano, tranquilo, al menos ya no está sufriendo- Dijo Maxima mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a K', aun así el tampoco logro contener el llanto

-Whip, eras como una hermana para mí- Dijo Kula mientras formaba un ataúd de hielo-Max, ¿nos harías el favor?

-Claro-Dijo mientras la metía en el ataúd y la ponía bajo tierra

-Sera mejor que sigamos-Dijo K' mientras caminaba tristemente

**Los demás siguieron corriendo, habían forzado a K' a correr y a esquivar las bombas**

-Rápido, entremos ahí- Indico Máxima un refugio abandonado

-Bien, escúchenme- Dijo Foxy trazando un mapa en la tierra- K' y Máxima tomaran este camino, Diana, Kula y yo este otro, buscaremos cada quien sobrevivientes-

-Mamá, ¿y cómo nos comunicaremos?-Le pregunto Kula preocupada

-Tengan, estos walkietalkies nos ayudaran-Foxy les entrego a todos uno-Vamos de una vez-

-Esperen-Dijo Kula mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus dos amigos- No quiero perderlos

-No te preocupes Kula, estaremos bien-Le dijo K'

_-No se porque siento que hay algo entre estos dos-_Pensó K'

**Kula se sorprendió mucho al ver la sensibilidad en las palabras de K', nunca se había imaginado ese lado de K'**

-Kula, vámonos-Le dijo Diana

-Ya voy-Dijo Kula mientras se iba corriendo

-Máxima, no hay tiempo que perder- Con esto Máxima y K' aceleraron el paso

**Mientras con Kula y su familia**

-¿Kula, estas bien?, te noto un poco extraña-Le pregunto Diana en voz baja

-No hermana, estoy bien, es solo que, tengo un poco de miedo- Le dijo Kula

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá… bien-Una especie de bala con veneno le había dado a Diana, lo que provoco que cayera justo en frente de Kula

-HERMANA, REACCIONA, MAMÀ AYUDAME- Grito con desesperación Kula

-Diana, Kula, rápido háblale a los chicos- Dijo Foxy tratando de sacarle el veneno

-K', escúchame, necesito que vengan rápido, a Diana le acaban de disparar y Máxima es el único que sabe cómo sacar una bala-Le dijo Kula

-Enseguida vamos, ¿Dónde están?_- _Le pregunto K'

_-_Donde estaba el bar de King-

-Ok ya vamos para allá, Máxima, vámonos, ¿eh Max?- K' volteo horrorizado al ver a su amigo aplastado por una piedra

-No, NO PUEDE SER, primero mi hermana, luego mi segunda mejor amiga y ahora mi cuate de toda la vida- K' corrió hacia donde estaban Kula y Foxy, dejando tras sí un charco de lagrimas

**Regresando con Kula**

-Rápido mamá, mientras iré a buscar a K'- Kula salió corriendo

-Está bien- Foxy siguió tratando de succionar el veneno, pero parecía que Diana ya no reaccionaba

-¿Qué se supone que haces Foxy?-Le dijo Igniz

-Hay no- Dijo Foxy

-¿Dime, tratas de salvar a tu hijita?- Le dijo Igniz rodeándola

-Cállate, también es tu hija ¿recuerdas?- Le respondió Foxy

-Mejor, dejémoslo así- Igniz le dio justo en la cabeza, importándole un pepino la vida de sus hijas y aventura

-Vengan, ahora hay que buscar a la traidora de mi niña y a su noviecito-Dijo Igniz dejando los cuerpos de Foxy y Diana, pero llevándose el walkietalkie

**Y con K' y Kula**

_-Kula, si tan solo supieras que ahora me siento más solo que nunca, perdimos a nuestros seres amados, __siento__ que eres lo único que me queda-_

_-K', no puedo entender nada de lo que pasa, no creí que llegaría el fin, creo que solo queda cuidarnos el uno al otro-_

-AUCH, K', ¿Dónde está Máxima?- Le pregunto Kula al encontrarse a K' en una misma casa, un poco destrozada, pero resistente

-No te gustaría saberlo- Dijo K' dándole la espalda

-No me digas que…-Kula empezó a llorar

-Sí, sabía que llorarías, después de todo tu lo amabas- Le dijo K' fríamente

-¿Qué, eso no es cierto, yo solo tengo ojos para una sola persona- Le dijo Kula llorando-_Mamá, estoy con K' en una casa, ¡Mamá responde¡-_

-No soy tu madre pequeña idiota-

_-Igniz__, _¿Qué hiciste con mi madre?- 

-No te preocupes, está descansando, y pronto ustedes dos también lo estarán- Dicho esto Igniz corto la llamada

-¿Kula, estas bien?- Le pregunto K'

-K', es horrible, vendrán a buscarnos y a matarnos- Kula se dio la vuelta para que K' no la viera llorar otra vez

-Kula, no tienes porque ocultar tu lindo rostro- Dijo K'

-K', antes de que vengan y nos maten, necesito decirte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-La verdad, yo no te veo como un hermano mayor, ni como un amigo-

-¿Y entonces?-

**Kula se acerco lentamente al rostro de K', acariciándolo, K' le respondió a eso con unas dulces palabras, algo que no imagino decir nunca**

-Kula, yo te amo, te amo y me encantaría que si nos matan, pudiéramos volver a nacer y volver a enamorarnos- Le dijo K' abrazándola

-¿Es cierto eso?-

-Sí, y juro que desde que nos enfrentamos en la primera batalla, tus hermosos ojos rojos me cautivaron, y a partir de allí, empecé a dejar de odiar los sueños, puesto que siempre soñé contigo, soñaba que, te tenia entre mis brazos, al fin fuera de NESTS, pero creo que lo de NESTS no fue muy completo que digamos- Dicho esto K' acerco su boca con la de Kula, Kula no podía evitar esa fuerza magnética, la fuerza que ella creyó nunca iba a sentir

-K' yo también te amo-Kula inmediatamente se acerco a recibir ese beso, tan anhelado desde que se conocieron, se quedaron unos 10 minutos así, después de todo ese beso sería el primero y el ultimo, aprovechando cada último segundo que les quedaba de vida, aprovechando esa sensación tan nueva, ella sintió como si se derritiera, inmediatamente rodeo con sus brazos a K', separaron sus bocas, para solo mirarse a los ojos

**En ese momento entraron derribando la puerta, los agentes de NESTS e Igniz, que se dieron cuenta de que no salían de su sueño**

-Que conmovedor, lástima que tengan que morir, dispárenles- Dio la orden Igniz

-Adiós K'-

-Adiós Kula-

**K' y Kula fueron terriblemente acribillados, pero sabían, aun en su sufrimiento que volverían a estar juntos algún día, lo que si fue muy extraño fue que con la sangre de ambos se formo un corazón.**

O.O, MUY GORE Y ALGO CURSI, eso sí, siento este one shot como algo lindo, pero muuuuuy triste, este fic va dedicado a todos los que tengan sentimientos, y que les guste el gore (mmmmm adoro el gore X)).


End file.
